Jendall
by asheagle
Summary: How does Kendall Jenner's family adjust to the fact that Kendall is going to be a teen parent at the age of 18?


Hey guys I am back with another random story with James Maslow from BTR and Kendal Jenner.

I have been thinking of this story for a while and it seems right to do this now.

So here we go guys. This is the first chapter for you.

Chapter 1 - telling the parentals

Kendal Jenner was 18 and was in a relationship with James Maslow who was 23. Kendal and James had met two years ago at Kendal's sweet 16th birthday party.

Things had started to progress quickly in their relationship but they didn't mind because they loved being together. Kendal was constantly stopping with James at his place to get away from her little sister Kylie and her parents who kept getting involved

It was the middle of the weekend; Kendal and James had recently discovered that Kendal was 12 weeks pregnant with their first baby together. Kendal was laid on James's bed talking with James about how they were going to tell everyone.

"My parents are going to flip out." said Kendal

"It's not like we don't have sex. The one time we didn't use anything look what happens I get you pregnant." replied James

"Hey look at me. We both want this baby and we are going to get through this together." said Kendal

"I know we are. We are 6 months away from us having our first baby together. We just need to find a way to tell both families that they are both getting a new addition." replied James

"I think we should invite all families up here for us to announce it." said Kendal

"Kendal. Slow down. We will tell your parents first and then we will drive to mine in a few days to tell them. When we are up there we can have a little break and relax up there. You still need work out what your going to do about school." replied James.

A couple of hours had passed; Kendal was back at home and she was in her room on her laptop with James looking at some baby stuff.

"What do you think we are having?" asked Kendal

"I think a baby boy." said James

"No. I want a little girl. Just be prepared to get trying for a little girl if we don't get one this time round." replied Kendal

James looked at Kendal and saw her face.

"Baby I'm joking. I will be happy with whatever we have. As long we are together as a family I don't really care." said Kendal

It was time for dinner; Kendal and James walked downstairs and sat at the table with her parents.

"Ok guys shut up. James and Kendal clearly have something to say." said Khloe.

Everyone looked at Kendal and James; James grabbed hold of Kendal's hand. Kendal took a deep breath and looked at James.

"James and I are expecting our first baby together." said Kendal

"You're what?" asked Kris

"We're pregnant. We were pretty shocked ourselves when we found out." said Kendal

After everyone had congratulated them; Kendal, Kim and Kourtney were on the sofa talking while James was talking with Brody.

"Are you and James ready to be parents?" asked Kourtney

"Yeah we are. We know that we didn't plan the pregnancy but we are excited about the pregnancy." said Kendal

"How far along are you?" asked Kim

"I'm 3 months gone. We knew from when I was 4 weeks pregnant that I was expecting but managed to keep it quiet." said Kendal

"Have you thought about what you're going to do about school?" asked Kim.

"Yeah. I'm a head anyway so I can graduate early and I will spend time with my baby when everyone else is graduating." said Kendal

As they were talking; James came in and sat next to Kendal and kissed her on the lips.

"You're being very affectionate baby. What's wrong?" asked Kendal

"Nothing. Can't I show how much I love my girlfriend I love her." said James

"You did that already and got her pregnant." said Rob when he walked in to the front room

"Ok guys calm down. I know that I am pregnant but there is nothing that any of you can stop me from doing. I'm 18 and James and I are keeping baby Maslow." replied Kendal

A couple of days had passed; Kris walked into Kendal's room and saw her packing.

"Where are you going?" asked Kris

"James and I are going up to San Diego to tell his parents that we are going to be parents." said Kendal

"I know I was a shocked at dinner when you announced that you are going to be parents but you guys are ready for a family together." replied Kris

"Mom that is such a nice thing to say. I need daddy to be supportive now but he is wanting to kill James. I don't want to raise this baby alone if dad gets his way." said Kendal

"Daddy will come round Kendal. You and James are going to have a beautiful baby here and you guys will make amazing parents." replied Kris.

Kris and Kendal walked downstairs; Bruce came in and didn't say anything to Kendal

"Bruce you need to talk with Kendal. It's upsetting her you guys not talking." said Kris

"Maybe she should of thought of that before she allowed James to get her pregnant." replied Bruce

"You can't punish her for the rest of her life Bruce. Kendal is carrying your granddaughter or grandson and the one person that she wants around you during her pregnancy besides James is you." said Kris

"I'm not punishing her Kris. I want to be there to support Kendal but I am trying to get my head the fact that my 18 year old daughter is going to be a mom." replied Bruce

"Go and talk with Kendal before James comes and collects her to go to San Diego." said Kris.

Bruce went to go and talk with Kendal in the kitchen.

"Can we talk please Kendal?" asked Bruce

"Yeah if you want to." said Kendal

"I have to say Kendal I thought that you would of been smarter and not get pregnant at such a young age. Your only 18 and I don't want you to make all the wrong choices." replied Bruce

"Daddy listen to me. I am sure that I want this baby and happy that you are now giving me your support but you have to trust me and James now. We did try and use protection but we just forgot one time and it yes it landed me pregnant but we are ready for this." said Kendal

As they were talking; James came in and kissed Kendal on the lips and rubbed her belly

"You ready to go babe?" asked James

"Yeah. Let's go and see your family. Daddy I will call you sometime." said Kendal

"Alright sweet-pea. Have a same journey." replied Bruce.

Kendal gave her dad a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

A couple of hours had passed; Kendal and James were driving on the freeway to San Diego. James was holding Kendal's hand while they were stuck in traffic.

"I've been looking at getting a bigger car for when the little one arrives." said James

"That is a good idea. This car is alright at the moment but when my belly gets bigger I won't be able to get in and out of it." replied Kendal

"I'm actually picking the car up when we are here but you can come with me when I get it if you want." said James.

"What car are you getting?" asked Kendal

"I'm getting a the new Range Rover Sport HS. I've had it custom made. When we discover the gender our baby I am going to get the baby carry seat and place it in the back so that it is ready for when we go out as a family." said James

"Your amazing babe. The baby isn't even here yet but you already going in to 'daddy mode'. We need to work out where we are going to raise our little one though when he or she arrives." replied Kendal

"Let daddy work things out one thing at a time. Daddy can't do a lot of thinking at once." said James.

When they had finally arrived; James and Kendal got out of the car and walked into James's parents' house. They walked in and was met but James's sister Ali came to hug them.

"This is a surprise. What are you two doing here?" asked Ali

"We've actually got some news to tell you but we want everyone to be here though." said James.

"Alright. I will make us something to drink." replied Ali.

They sat on the sofa and Kendal was getting hungry.

"I'm starving babe. I need something to eat." said Kendal

"I know you are baby but we will get something to eat in a bit but we have to wait for mom and everyone else to get here." replied James.

A couple of hours had passed; James and Kendal were on the back with James's family having a BBQ. James and Kendal were looking at each other.

"You ready to tell them?" asked Kendal

"Yeah let's get this over and done with." said James

James stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone. Kendal and I have something to tell you guys." said James

"What is it?" asked Mick.

"Kendal and I are going to be parents for the first time." said James

Everyone looked at Kendal and James and kissed them on the cheek.

"Congratulations you guys." said Ali

"Thanks Ali. You ready to be an auntie?" asked Kendal

"I can't wait. Just let me know if you're having a girl or a boy because I want to spoil my niece or nephew whether you guys like it or not." said Ali.

"You're not the first one to say that." replied Kendal

It was the following day; Kendal was talking with James's mom Diane in the front room while James had gone out with his brother Philip to get the new car which James had bought.

"How is the pregnancy going?" asked Diane

"Surprisingly it's going alright. I've not had a lot of the morning sickness but I can't complain though. James and I can't wait for the baby to arrive. Now that we have told everyone, it's starting to feel real." said Kendal

As they were talking; James and Philip came in and went to go and get Kendal.

"We've got a surprise outside for you." said James

"Babe I'm not in the mood for surprises." replied Kendal

"Come on please. Just come outside please baby." said James

"Fine I will go outside with you." replied Kendal.

James and Kendal walked outside and looked at the new car.

"This is our new family car. I told you I had a surprise." said James

Kendal opened the car and looked at the inside of it.

"It's amazing. It has everything that we need inside of it to make it safe and secure." said Kendal

"Told you I would have the safe car for our little one." replied James

Kendal kissed James on the lips.

"You didn't have to do this." said Kendal

"I wanted to. I am going to take this pregnancy seriously for us." replied James.

There you go guys the first chapter is complete hope u like it xxx


End file.
